


3am

by Iceprincessvictuuri (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Child Abuse, Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Strangers to Lovers, Triggers, Yuri is 19 in this And Otabek is 21, it just works out better, they’re going to be close to my age so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iceprincessvictuuri
Summary: He is always on the train and it is always when I am on. I know he has a motorcycle. I know he doesn’t live near me.





	1. The stranger

**Author's Note:**

> New fic!! It’s a little different than my usual ones but I wanted to spice things up.

      The sound of the unforgettably loud train on the tracks was all that Yuri could hear right now, and he didn't mind it, honestly.   
He was sat on the horribly carpeted seat of one of the emptiest carts he could find. Only an old lady and a business man seeming to occupy him.

Yuri sat patiently, gripping the greasy, metal pole as he waited for the train to stop at his destination. He was coming home from Lilia's Studio, his feet and head hurt from the practice and her yelling. The lady was a _genius_ , amazing surely, but sometimes she's crazy and loud.

And Yuri didn't like it.

" _We are now stopping at Moscow, line C ticket 42. Moscow. Last call for Moscow, line C ticket 42_."

Yuri sighed heavily, letting himself melt against the cox smelly seats on the train. He would and should look at his phone, knowing there'd be notifications, but he didn't. There was no use to.

"I'm sorry, mama, I know that it's late—"the stranger that had stumbled on, from presumably somewhere in Moscow, sighed and pulled the phone away from his ear. He was sitting adjacent to Yuri, in the emptiest cart there was. 

He spoke up again, voice a hum. "I am trying to get home, you know it’s crazy on Friday nights. Yes, I will try to be home by five. Yes, I promise."

Yuri watched as the stranger smiled slightly and said something in a different language that the blonde didn't know of. He put his phone in the top pocket of his leather jacket and soon looked up, catching the gaze of the teenager.

 _Shit_.

Yuri looked away quickly and picked up his phone, scrolling endlessly through Instagram (though he really was just trying to ignore the questioning gaze from the expressionless man).

" _We are now stopping at Saint Petersburg, line D ticket 43. Saint Pete_ —"

Before the heavy accented train conductor could say more, Yuri picked up his ballet bag and bolted off the of the train. The cold, Russia air greeted him and the blonde quickly regretted leaving the warm train and the peculiar stranger.


	2. Tights

     He tried to forget about the man and his expressionless face, the way he sat with his legs a little bit too far apart, or the way he'd rake his hands through his hair and sigh heavily, or the way that he'd stare at the floor and furrow his eyebrows. He was peculiar and Yuri wanted to forget about him, really, but he couldn't.

He shouldn't be thinking do in depth about some stranger that was on his train.

 _Stupid, Yuri! Fucking stupid_!

 

* * *

 

 

      He began to quickly forget about the man, going with Victor and the Japanese Yuuri to their apartment in Saint Petersburg where the other Yuuri made sure that the blonde was comfortable and happy.

Yuuri gave the teenager a quick, anxious smile, passing him a cup of iced water. Victor cling to his side, kissing his cheek and whispering, most likely, dirty things to spark that blush on his cheeks.

"Make yourself at home, Yuri"

The teenager grumbled and sipped at his water, mindlessly scrolling through Twitter. The older man raised an eyebrow and shrugged, sitting down.

"How was ballet practice? I hear Lilia's not too happy with your performance as of lately, is there something wrong?"

Something jolted in Yuri and he twitched.

"How the fuck do you know?! Did she tell you? I told that hag not to tell you."

"She told me, she's been speaking with Yakov and they've been thinking about cutting your practice hours so that you can have more time to skate. They both think you've been a little stressed out lately." Yuri was fuming, face beet red as he squeezed his phone in his hand. He stood up from the seat and slammed the cup down on the table next to him.

"I don't need any breaks, the only thing that's stressing me out is that they think I need a fucking break. What are they?! Fucking _stupid_?!—"Yuri paused and started to walk to the door, body filled to the brim with anger.

He went on, opening the door quickly.

"Tell Lilia and Yakov I said to fucking _suck_ it. I could I've less than two shits what they think about. They're not my parents, they don't control me".

The two older men visibly got uncomfortable at the mention of Yuri's parents, they looked at each other for a split second and when Victor went to speak, Yuri interrupted, anger laced in his voice.

"Fuck you guys"

And then he was gone.

 

* * *

 

        The blonde ran off with his practice bag to the nearest ice skating rink where he knows they have private rooms where he can dance without anyone yelling or telling him what's bad.

He needed peace.

"It's you!"

Yuri's head whipped around and he was face to face with the train stranger.

"Are you fucking following me? You're a creep, go away"

Yuri stormed off, again. Walking quickly to the direction where the rink was.  
The stranger was driving next to him, slowly on their motorcycle as they tried to get the attention of the teen.

He snapped, "Listen, I am not in a fucking good mood and I suggest you ride along on your motorcycle before I kick your _ass_. I just want to go dance in peace! Do you know who the hell I am? I am Yuri Plisetsky, Russia's most beloved skater and I will not hesit—"

"... you dropped your tights on the train."

Oh.

"Oh"

Yuri blushed, embarrassed and quickly took the tights that were between the strangers fingers.

"Thank you"

He nodded once, and spoke again, very quietly.

"My name is Otabek Altin, it was nice to meet you."


	3. Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otabek 

    _Empty_. That was the rink. There were cleaners but that was it.

Otabek Altin.

It sounded familiar, but Yuri didn’t know where he had heard it from. Before the teenager went into one of the private rooms, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up Safari.  
He quickly typed in Otabek Altin and paled.

 _Oh_.

He competed against him.

 _Stupid Yura!_ How could he have forgotten, he thought that the skaters performance was marvelous.

 _Davai_!

They wished each other good luck that day, smiling and waving, though Otabek just kept his same stony expression, sticking up his thumbs and skating off, the sweet sounds of the music filling the rink.

He was a good skater, Yuri remembered clearly, the way he’d land so smoothly on jumps even though he looks like he wouldn’t be one to skate so fluidly. He was strong looking, he always wore leather jackets outside of competitions and rode on a black motorcycle that you could hear from miles away. It was loud but Otabek loved it to death, so Yuri didn’t criticize him on it.

 

* * *

 

      The blonde was sweaty, tights clinging to his legs as he hunched over, exhaustion completely filling him. The music faded out slowly and changed to the next song that was in the playlist he had chosen.

It was _late_.

“Holy shit”

Victor and Yuuri are going to have his _head_.

The teenager quickly put on his shoes, not bothering to change, packed his ballet bag up, quickly rushing to put the speakers in them and zipped it up, running out of the private studio.

He was going to have to walk home.

 _Fuck_.

Yuri huffed angrily and stomped his foot on the ground, letting a frustrated yell bubble up from his chest and out of his throat. He was so stupid for letting himself lose track like that. Stupid Yura!

The Saint Petersburg winds were not kind to him tonight, he knew he was going to catch something in just tights and a thin shirt. He should’ve thought everything out but lost time from dancing and thinking about Otabek.

 _Stupid Yura_!

Yuri winced and wrapped his arms around himself, finally, stumbling upon his apartment building.

“Thank fuck.”

And he was ready for Potya’s needy, relentless meows to demand her owner for food.


	4. Dramatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic (Also a lil but of a trigger warning for the first half)

      Yuri never has had a great childhood. His dad left his mom when he was younger, and his mom was abusive, blaming his fathers disappearance on him.

“ _He never would’ve left if the condom didn’t break and you were born! We never wanted you_!”

It was a horrible feeling to hold as a child, the thought was throat tightening and just horrible.

It ruined Yuri.

And it still does.

His mother was long gone, once Yakov offered to be his coach, Yuri immediately asked to live with him. He was only 14 but Yakov said yes, knowing how horrible his mother had treated him. Maybe it was out of sympathy, Yuri didn’t care, he was thankful.

He and Lilia were like the mother and father he never had. Strict, yes, but they were caring; they both made sure he was comfortable with things, they gave him full meals everyday, they made sure he was going to bed on time. Yuri adored it.

" _Meow_!" The cat directed up at him, pulling him out of his thoughts and rubbing herself on Yuri's legs, purring. The teenager smiled softly and bent down to pet her, scratching her in the places that he knows she likes the best.

She jumped from his arms and skittered to her now filled food and water bowls.

Yuri groaned immediately at the buzzes he felt in his pocket. _Victor and Yuuri_. He knows it.  
He pulled out his phone and opened his messages first with Yuuri. He knows that the brunette is reasonable and not as dramatic as Victor can be.

_Japanese Yuuri: Are you safe Yurio? I'm sorry if I or Victor upset you, we honestly didn't mean to. We just wanted to talk with you reasonably_

_Me: MY NAME ISN'T FUCKING YURIO, ITS YURI!!_

_Me: And I’m fine_

_Japanese Yuuri: Sorry_

_Japanese Yuuri: But I’m glad that you’re okay! Message me if you need anything, I’m here for you._

_Me: Okay._

Yuri didn’t bother to put thank you, he never seemed to do it, but the Japanese Yuuri knew what he meant. He always did.

Yuri opened up his messages with Victor, where he knows, for sure, there will be yelling. Victor wasn't as calm and happy and nice as his audience portrayed or expects him to be. He gets angry like everyone else, he just knows how to mask it.

_Виктор: You worried us! That was so stupid for you to storm out on us when we were talking to you like adults_

_Me: YOU weren't talking at all!! You were attached to your husband like a fucking flea to a dog, it's disgusting and I don't want to see that shit. When you're talking to me like reasonable "adults" learn something from your husband next time, at least he spoke to me._

_Виктор: Yurio -_-_

_Me: MY NAME ISN'T FUCKING YURIO, OLD MAN!! You're dead to me._

Yuri was fuming. He let out a small yell and dropped his phone on the couch, watching as it bounced and threatened Yuri by sitting on the edge.

The teenager grumbled and kicked his bag out of the way so that he could melt against the couch, eyes shutting at the comfortable feeling of _sleep_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic


	5. Short and sweet (like Yuri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s very short and mainly just a filler but still, I hope you enjoy it!!

      Yuri woke up in a start from Potya meowing loudly up at him.

 _Fuck_ , Yuri's back burned and cracked as he got up from his uncomfortable position that he fell asleep in on the couch.

He yawned, covering his mouth and picked up his phone, the harsh brightness blinding him.

_10:32am_

How could he just sleep in like that?!

Yuri quickly fed his cat, petting her a few times before he brushed his teeth, got in the shower and ran out the door down to the ice rink where Victor and the Japanese Yuuri were surely waiting for him.

And later he would have to take the train down to Lilia's studio. He wouldn't be late for that.

 

* * *

 

     “Your step sequence is so stiff today Yura, fix it!”

The teenager growled and stopped himself, wobbling from the jump that he had almost landed perfectly before Victor interrupted him.

“Shut the fuck up old man!”

Yuri was still angry with Victor from last night. It was all a blur since the blonde fell asleep so quickly, but still, he remembered bits and pieces that weren’t pleasant.

“You’re just angry because I’m right.” Yuri let it a deep breath and ignored the older man, skating his own way that he know he won’t be criticized on.

He _hated_ being criticized more than anything.

“Yuri don’t forget there’s no practice tomorrow.”

He teenager growled again and shook his head, digging his skates in the ice so that little chips flew up everywhere.

He just wanted practice to be over.

 


	6. Club?

       Yuri wasn't much of a romantic type. His childhood seemed to mess everything up for him and it made it hard for him to trust and love people. It sucked.

The teenagers practice was done and he was grateful, it was 10:15pm and he had to head to Kazan where Lilia's studio was. It was far from everything else, a two hour drive but Yuri didn't mind it. It meant alone time for himself... and he needed it.

" _We are now stopping at Tambov, line B number 90.  Last call, Tambov! Line B number 90_."

The conductors familiar, heavy Russian accent spoke over the cracking train speakers. He called that out a few times.

Yuri chose the emptiest cart that there was, not wanting to be surrounded with an inch of noise. Of course, he made exceptions for the occasional cough, sneeze, foot tapping, anxious shuffling or phone screen tapping. No one can control those, not even Yuri, no matter how angry he gets, his yelling cannot change a thing.

He watched the pearl white Russian snow fall as the train sped past the blurring scenery, ice coated the windows where snow had melted.

"Can I sit here?"

Yuri jumped at the unexpected voice and looked up to see Otabek, he had his small, all black sunglasses and signature tight, black leather jacket on. The blonde nodded and patted the train cushion next to him. Otabek sat down with a grunt and a small, "Thank you".

"You know, I'm starting to think you're stalking me"

Otabek smiled a little. "You _wish_. I'm not, I just have shit to do"

Yuri raised an eyebrow, "This late? That early?"

The older man shrugged and let his body go lax against the seat, "Again, I have shit to do, a job. I DJ for some of Russia and most of Kazakhstan."

"Kazakhstan is pretty far from St. Petersburg and Moscow. Do you live there?" Otabek shrugged again. "I live on the border of both, more in Kazakhstan though"

Yuri frowned, "Oh." That makes _much_ more sense.

Otabek grunted and nodded, he leans up against the smaller boy and closed his eyes. The blonde stiffened and stared at the older man in confusion, watching as his breathing evened out.

"You know, you should come to my club tonight, how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

He hummed again, " _Perfect_. Wear something nice"

Yuri frowned as Otabek rested his head closer into his neck, hot breaths cascading down his neck. The teenager brought his ballet bag close to his chest and let his head lean against the train glass.

"I only have my ballet stuff and I'm wearing sweatpants now"

"Then wear your ballet stuff, what do you have in there for clothes?"

"My leotard, tights, shorts and a skirt"

The older man chuckled, "Cute. You're definitely coming".


	7. Club.

    Yuri's hair was wet, slick with sweat from overworking himself in ballet. His leotard clung tightly to his chest as he gripped both his bag and the piece of paper with the clubs' address on it.

He had gotten off of the train, the voice of the train conductor yelling into the speakers in Russian.

"Moscow!"

The cold, cold Russian snow greeted Yuri's exposed skin. His pink ballet tights not doing much with the weather. He shivered, walking swiftly to where Otabek promised the club to be. He could feel and hear the heavy music shake the streets and his body.

" _Turn up the music_  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more"

The music made his head hurt. Was that Cascada? Was Otabek really playing an old American song? Yuri huffed, laughing a little and stood in the short line for entry.

" _Watch me getting physical_  
Out of control  
There's people watching me  
I never miss a beat"

Even outside of the club, the music oozed out of the walls so very clearly and there were people dancing, grinding up on each other if they couldn't get in. It was interesting.

"ID?"

Yuri jumped from the voice and looked up, the bouncer glaring down at him. The teenager flushed a bright red and pushed his ID up into the strangers face, who approved it and let him through.

 _Lights_. Lights, lights lights. Purple and blue and yellow and white.

" _Steal the night, kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin_"

The teenager looked around for Otabek, his body being touched and felt on by the dancing people around.

"Yuri!"

 _Beautiful_. Otabek's skin glowed under the bright, flashing lights of his club, leather clinging tightly to his muscles as he walked closer to Yuri. His breathing caught in his throat, Otabek's face lifting in a smile.

His arms came around Yuri.

"You look beautiful, maybe I should come see you dance sometime."

Yuri laughed and shrugged, "If Lilia lets me, she's very strict."

" _Time is right, keep it tight  
'Cause its pulling you in_"

Yuri wasn't much of a romantic but he sure felt romantic feelings. He felt the same feeling of wanting to be held and kissed and touched. He sure felt it, and it was nice that Otabek was a touchy-feely guy... it made Yuri feel wanted.

The older man started to drag Yuri, away from the crowd and towards a curtain behind the black, slick bar where a tall guy with colored hair and lots of piercings stood mixing drinks for drunk, flirty girls.   
It was amusing.

 _Backstage_. Otabek let Yuri go and walked towards another guy.

"You're on in two"

Two, what? Minutes? Hours? Seconds?

Yuri scoffed.

" _My body's aching_  
That's some overload  
Temperatures rising  
I'm about to explode"

Otabek grabbed him and pulled him close, walking out on the stage where people didn't even notice the dj's get switched out. The song continued to play loudly through the speakers.

Yuri stood behind Otabek letting the floor vibrate them both as the older man worked on the many buttons on the table.

He leant in close, pointing at the computer. "What song are you gonna do next"

"What's your favourite song?"


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe he had a _bit_ too much drinks, and maybe he had gotten a little bit too close to Otabek.

Yuri doesn't remember much but he knows for sure that he and Otabek had kissed. Not a sweet innocent kiss. One of the kisses that make your head spin, and your lips quiver, and your knees go weak.

They were distracted, with how loud the music was playing and them being alone... _drunk_ , it was inevitable, the tension was so thick that you could've cut it with a knife.

One thing led to another and soon Yuri was in Otabek's arms, both of them breathing hard, Yuri's arms around Otabek's neck and  
 _Ah~ !_

"I know."

The blondes' lips were on Otabek's in a matter of seconds, his eyes shut tightly and moans being muffled by the other man. Their kiss was sloppy and wet, but it was so nice and they both knew that even though they had all of that vodka in their system they will remember the kiss.

The _kiss_.

Otabek's big hands moved down to Yuri’s lower back and he squeezed his ass roughly. They were off the stage by now, the other DJ filling in for Otabek (thankfully. The brunette just couldn’t stand Yuri looking like that and him not doing a thing about it). They moved quickly to the restrooms where the music vibrated the floors and the walls and people gathered around kissing and rutting up against each other like horny teenagers.

It was truly a sight to behold but Otabek and Yuri didn’t care. The older man nipped at the blond’s neck in sweet desperation to taste him, earning loud, porn star like moans.

Yuri bit his lip and pulled away from Otabek, his voice breathy and quiet, whispering into the brunettes ear. “I have to go home, I have practice in the morning”

Otabek frowned but nodded and took the younger man’s hand in his, “Let me take you home, Yuri”

The man nodded and let Otabek lead him out and to the black motorcycle.

“Hold on tight.”

 


End file.
